Let's pull this thin thread
by Myhandsarewet
Summary: He was the delinquent of the town. His mother was jailed for trying to kill his father who lived comfortably in a large mansion in Tokyo. I saw him 122 times in the alleyway which was his home. This was how I fell in love. Grimmjow x Ichigo. YAOI smut AU
1. Chance Meeting

Hi everyone, this is my first fanfiction! I wrote some before, but I never shared any of them…. But I hope you will like this one! Tell me what you think. And remember to leave a review! Thanks for reading! ^^

Summary: He was the delinquent of the town. His mother was in jail for trying to kill his father while his father was living comfortably in a large mansion somewhere in east Tokyo. I saw him 122 times in the alleyway which was his home. Sometime then, I fell in love. Grimmjow x Ichigo Yaoi smut lemon.

(The smut comes later on in the story).

**Chapter 1: Chance meeting**

The first time I saw him was when I was fourteen and late for soccer practice. I took the short cut between two buildings and got lost in the alleyways.

I saw a boy my age sitting on the garbage disposal, smoking weed. His eyes followed me. I was wondering around. I didn't ask for directions and he didn't give any.

But I knew who he was. We all did.

His name was Jeagerjaquez Grimmjow and he was the delinquent of the town. His mother was in jail for trying to kill his father while his father was living comfortably in a large mansion somewhere in east Tokyo. Jeagerjaquez senior never acknowledged his son. He denied that Grimmjow was his, even though they both shared the same striking blue eyes and blue hair.

Nobody ever felt sorry for Grimmjow. He did drugs, smoked what he could and got into fights. He was also known to have a sadistic streak. In fifth grade, he cornered a kid in the gutters and wouldn't let him leave until he licked his shoes. And in sixth grade, he gave a kid a swirly because they made fun of his mother. He was that kid that every parent warned to stay away from. He was that kid who everyone saw on the streets and walked the other way. He was that kid that everybody hated, but nobody really understood.

When I walked past him, I felt his gaze bear into my back. I walked the other way. When I was far, I heard him sigh. I turned around. His eyes were closed. But he was still smirking.

On that day, I learned that he was lonelier than he was dangerous and more miserable than he was cruel.

So, every Tuesday afterwards, I took the same route to see him.

And I saw him week after week with that lopsided smirk on his face and those passive blue eyes.

I never said a word.

* * *

><p>Maybe it was because I saw him exactly one hundred and twenty two times in that alleyway. Maybe it was because I never had a reason to hate him.<p>

But one day, he showed up in front of my house with blood on his arms. The rain had made his shirt transparent and the bloody edges of his sleeves cherry. His face was very pale. And his blue hair rested flatly on his head, like a beast at rest.

I never knew he knew my address. But I was not surprised to find him there.

I shoved my hands into my pockets and looked at him awkwardly.

The rain had washed away the smirk. But he was without a doubt Jeagerjaquez Grimmjow.

I thought I could look at him forever. Time had never passed since that day.

"Grimmjow." I said dryly.

It sounded like he was a regular visitor. I could have called him in to watch a movie or play some games. But he didn't budge.

Grimmjow took a deep breath. His gaze never left my eyes. I couldn't withdraw. He had me locked with those silent blue eyes.

"I killed someone." He said quietly.

"What?"

"I killed someone."

There was a short stammer in his voice which he tried hard and almost successfully hid. I wasn't in shock. I wasn't in doubt either. I knew that he had the potential to kill. We all did.

"Who?"

"His name is Luppi." He said. "He stole my camping ground and wouldn't let me in."

"Camping ground?"

"It's where I fucking live!"

I said nothing. The rain pounded on my heart and pushed it down. It never occurred to me that the little space between the two apartments was perhaps his home. It never occurred to me that he had nothing to go back to.

"Ichigo."

"Yeah, that's my name."

"I know." He said quietly.

He looked at me once last time turned away. There was a limp in his step which I hadn't noticed before. His arm was bleeding more furiously from the backside. He walked away into the cold darkness.

I didn't close the door. I didn't move at all. I saw him disappear over the curve of the hill. And I watched as the dark night consumed his blue hair.

He didn't come to school the next day. Or the one after that.

I didn't see him the next Tuesday. Or the Tuesday after that.

But a few months later, a verdict was declared. Justice was supposedly served. Grimmjow had turned eighteen the last summer. He was thrown into jail and was going to be there for life.

In a strange way, I thought this was his confession.

* * *

><p>Soo, how did you like it? Please respond with a review! :D And thanks for reading! Take a cookie *hands cookies*<p> 


	2. It's Not Chance When It Happens Twice

Thanks for the reviews everyone :)

Here's chapter 2. I hope you enjoy~

Oh and I forgot to mention in the first chapter, the characters may be a little OOC at times. And this is AU.

**Chapter 2: It's not chance when it happens twice**

I wanted to visit Grimmjow, but I never bought myself to do it. I still took the short cut every Tuesday until the coach retired and the team split up. Sometimes after then, I still walked there just to sit on the field for five minutes and then walk back the same way. He wasn't there, but I could still feel his stare.

The days changed to months and the months into years and myself into a man. And today when I went to work, I was twenty five and three months.

When I stepped into the door, I knew something was different.

There was a blue haired man with a wrinkled but firm jaw sitting on the couch. He wore an expensive suit and had a designer watch which I could not identify. The years, the sins of his lives were reflected in his two blue eyes. They flickered to meet me as his lips pulled apart in a polite smile.

I felt a surge of anger that I had never felt before. His simple posture and carefree manner irritated me. Before I knew what was going on, I was leaping towards him.

"Kurosaki, what are you doing?"

Renji grabbed my arm. My hands were fisted. "How – ?"

"Man, it's been twenty years. I think I know when you're going to punch someone."

There was a shuffling of papers as Shinji emerged into the room. "Kurosaki, you're here! Meet Jeagerjaquez-san. He just returned from America."

I crunched my fists. "America, is it?"

"Kurosaki, what is wrong with you? Don't glare like that. You look ridiculous."

I gave Shinji my most menacing glare. "Why don't you ask Jeagerjaquez-_san_ about his son? The one he left behind while he was on an expensive yacht in America … sailing with his twenty third girlfriend – !"

"That's who we are going to be talking about." Jeagerjaquez spoke. His voice was cold but burned like fire. It captured my attention like a moth to flame. "_Grimmjow._"

I wasn't ready to forgive him yet. "What happened to Grimmjow?" I snarled.

"Sit down, Kurosaki." Shinji said. "And give me the files, Abarai."

I sat. Shinji dropped the documents in front of me. I stared at it blankly. 'Jeagerjaquez Grimmjow'.

"You going to read them or do I have to sing it for you?"

Grudgingly, I opened the cover and read. I was surprised yet relieved. "He escaped from jail."

"He couldn't have done it by himself."

"Then who could he have gotten help from, his dad?" I spat. "Grimmjow has no one. _Nobody to help him._"

Jeagerjaquez was not offended. His calm manner perpetuated me more than anything else. "That's what you think." He said coldly.

"Excuse him for his rude manners." Renji said. "There's a family of hogs livin' up his ass."

Shinji ignored him. "We think that Grimmjow killed Ichimaru Gin."

"Gin?" I said. "The guy who the cops were tracing?"

"Yes." Shinji said. "We think that Grimmjow is working for Aizen. They must have found that we were following Gin and so they ordered Grimmjow to clean it up."

"Wait a minute here. You're saying that Grimmjow is part of the Espadas?"

The Espadas were the most notorious drug clique. Although many people wouldn't have been surprised that someone like Grimmjow who smoked weed since he was twelve would join something like that, I knew better.

"This is bullshit."

Renji pushed a photo towards Ichigo. "Looks like your best pal Grimmjow did a messy job of cleaning up. We found his DNA with Gin's."

"Since when did you have a random sample of his DNA?"

"Grimmjow is a murderer." Shinji reminded me coldly. "We take precautions for people like him."

"This … This …" I was defeated. "What do you want me to do?"

"Your job." Shinji said. "Find him."

* * *

><p>I never imagined that I would be looking for Grimmjow. It wasn't the reason that I became a detective in the first place.<p>

I went to the alleyway from all those years before and I climbed to the top of the garbage disposal in my leather jacket and dress pants. My legs didn't spread comfortably. I was taller than he was those years before. I could remember what Grimmjow wore every time I saw him. It wasn't terribly hard. He didn't have that many clothes to go through, but I did take the time to notice.

I took a long drag on my cigarette. The place smelled pretty bad.

I sat there for an hour and then two.

Just when I was about to leave, I heard even footsteps approach. Expect the unexpected. I knew it was him. There was this confidence in his footsteps that confirmed he was looking for me as well.

"Grimmjow." I said.

"Yeah, it's me."

He looked the same. His hair was shorter and his body was leaner and he still had that casual smirk which has become my symbol for him. The wind blew through his open shirt. He looked amazing.

"Heard you got out." I tried to sound casual.

"Damn right."

We were walking towards each other, one step at a time. "How was it in there?"

"Shit." He said. "Shit enough for me to want to get out from that shit hole to this one."

"You owe those bars at least another thirty seven years."

"You read up on my case."

"Of course I did." I said. "The killer shows up by my door, confesses about the killing. I have to be at least a bit curious."

We were so much closer now. "Tell me you don't know who the fuck Sosuke Aizen is."

His smirk fell. "Too bad, I do."

I swallowed the growing lump in my throat. "Ichimaru Gin?"

"Yea'."

"Who helped you escape?"

"None of those bastards. Just me and my two hands. I spent two weeks sharpenin' a stick and then used that effort fer the guard's eye. Blinded the bastard. Changed clothes with him and now look at me. I can jerk to the free world again."

I could feel his breath on my face now. If I reached forward, I could have touched him.

I pressed my face towards his and breathed in his scent. It helped me relax. Who the fuck cares if he killed someone when he was eighteen? Who the fuck cares that he killed someone two months ago, or three?

I nibbled his lips. They were cracked and raw and had a faint trace of blood. But they drew my entire body towards him and lighted my body like a flame. I was helplessly covered in gasoline.

He grabbed my shoulders and kissed me. Hard. I could feel the heat of his tongue wipe across my lips. I pushed his hands from my shoulders and we stood there, grabbing each other's palms and making out.

His teeth scraped my lips. I tasted the blood. He wasn't a good kisser and neither was I, but yet we could not leave each other. His groin was pressed against mine. The budge in his pants pushed mine as we tried to get closer and closer.

Our hands finally fell apart. He began tearing my jeans and ripping my belt. I was torn between the feeling of my growing lust and everything justified. As such, I could not move.

Our lips were still touching. My tongue was in his mouth and his was in mine. I was filled with an utmost pleasure which I could not explain. The heat coursed through my body and made me feel like I wanted to explode. I've kissed women before and sometimes we did get passionate but never did I have the urge to devour them like this.

I stopped when his finger brushed my groin. It flicked up to meet him. I was painfully aware of how much I wanted him and how much I physically yearned for him. My dick itched and yearned for his hands. A groan came in my throat – just from that one touch, but I suppressed it long enough for me to say.

"Enough!"

"W – _What?_"

It didn't want to go back into my pants. I had not time to care. I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it while I was supposed to put him behind bars again.

"I know what you did." I said. "And they want me to throw you behind bars for it."

"Well, fuck you world." He said. "I hate you too."

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"Problem? _My problem?_" Grimmjow snarled. "Did you wait seven years to tell me that? What the fuck is _my _problem? I'll tell you what my Goddamn problem is, you fuckin' bitch. My problem is that you can't let me have a fuckin' day of peace after comin' out of that shithole."

"You know what Grimmjow, fuck you." I didn't know why I was mad, but I wasn't ready to let him get away with saying that. "Fuckyou."

He threw his fist across my face. I didn't see it coming and barely had time to dodge. His knuckles struck the side of my nose as my face burst into red. He punched me. My first instinct was to fight back.

I stuck my leg out and pulled him towards it. He grabbed my wrist and almost flipped me to the ground. I never imagined that he could be so strong.

But in the next moment he was towering me as my back was plastered on the cold ground. It started to rain, tiny driblets falling into his hair and onto my face. It looked like he was crying, but of course he couldn't be.

I clenched my teeth.

He gave me one last shove and walked away. I climbed to a sitting position and watched him leave.

It was raining again.

* * *

><p>"Any luck in finding him?" Shinji said over the phone.<p>

"None." I lied as I poured coffee into my cup.

"Really?"

"Yeah." I said with huskily. "I'm searching for a needle here."

"Do you know why I put up to this?"

"No fuckin' idea." I was even starting to sound like him.

"They let the prisoners make a phone call every month or so. Do you know who Grimmjow called?"

"No idea. Aizen?"

"No. He called you."

The liquid scalded my tongue. "When was this? How come I didn't know about it?"

"You were already gone for university."

Oh. Fuck.

"You think he's going to look for me?"

"I know it." Shinji said. "It's just like you said. He has nobody to go back to."

I said nothing as the line clicked on the other side. I dropped my cell on the table and finished my drink. My entire life reeked of loneliness. Maybe I shouldn't have let him go in the alleyway.


End file.
